The Vampire's Joy
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Connor and Joy must handle some tough negotiations between three warring clans before they can get married. Sequel to Son of a Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Joyce Anne Summers and I lead a pretty exciting life for a twenty-year-old woman

My name is Joyce Anne Summers and I lead a pretty exciting life for a twenty-year-old woman. While most girls my age are going to college to decide what they want to do with the rest of their lives, I am negotiating talks between three warring tribes, two of which, thanks to my parents, I am in charge of. My mother was The Buffy Anne Summers, who some people still like to call the real Vampire Slayer. She founded the New Council Headquarters, which tries to train and take care of all the Slayers. My father William the Bloody, was co-head of the Order of Aurelius, the oldest surviving vampire clan in the world. He basically tried to get them to stop hunting around Slayers or at least not to get caught by one on patrol. Yes a vampire slayer married a vampire and not only had a beautiful daughter, but gave me an annoying twin brother named William Rupert Summers. The third tribe was the werewolves that are being represented by Daniel 'Oz' Osborne, an old acquaintance of the family. Oh and did I mention I am engaged to be married to Connor Steven Angel, the vampire who is the other co-head of the Order of Aurelius? My life is meetings, planning sessions, negotiations, training the new slayers how to kill vampires, and I still have to find the perfect wedding dress. All I can say is that sometimes my life is bloody hell.


	2. Chapter 2

The Apartment

The Apartment

"No, I can't do it. It isn't right." Joy walked away from the closed door like it was going to burn her.

"It's okay Joy, I understand. We'll find another place. They thought you might actually want it." Connor held her in a protective hug. "You did grow up there."

"I can't live in my parent's apartment. I haven't been inside since the night."

"Shh… I know. We can stay at headquarters until we find a place."

"Do you think I'm some pathetic wimp?"

"No," He looked at her seriously. "I understand that some ghosts are too powerful, too painfully."

"I like the sound of finding a place of our own." Joy attempted to lighten the mood as they walked away from the apartment.

"I'm glad," he kissed her forehead.

&

"The delegates for the committee are here." Joy's assistant Tiffany came into the conference room.

"Thanks Tiffany," Joy smiled as Tiffany left.

"Well here we go," Connor squeezed Joy's hand under the table.

Tiffany came back in with a forty year-old werewolf and a twenty year-old vampire.

"Oz," Joy jumped up and hugged the werewolf. "Welcome back to Slayer Headquarters. I hope you had a pleasant flight."

"It was fine," Oz smiled affectionately at her. "I hope you don't mind me saying it, but you look more like your mother every time I see you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," She smiled weakly as she turned to greet the other delegate. "Thomas"

"Lady Summers of Aurelius," Thomas gently kissed her hand.

"Here we go," Connor muttered as the meeting started.


	3. Chapter 3

After the Meeting

After the Meeting

"I can't believe they sent Thomas," Connor threw his jacket onto the bed and started to undo his tie.

"Drusilla definitely has her own twisted sense of humor," Joy laughed playfully at Connor's jealousy. When he glared at her she walked over to him, "You have absolutely nothing to be jealous about." She kissed him, "See, all yours."

"You know why Thomas was sired." Connor walked away from her and slammed the closet door.

Joy flinched slightly at the noise. "I heard rumors," she admitted sitting down on the bed. "My parents chose not to keep me in the loop, but by the way my dad always acted around him I can guess."

"Thomas and his sister Tina were the set of twins that Drusilla sent as a gift for you and Will when you were born. When Spike and Buffy rejected the gift. Drusilla found the twins, killed Tina, and sired Thomas to be her playmate until she got tired of him."

&

Thomas walked into the room that the new Watchers Council had arranged for him on the other side of headquarters from the young slayers. He smirked at the refrigerator full of blood, poured himself a glass, and went to look over his notes on the first meeting. Overall he was impressed at how efficient and fair Lady Summers was being despite her youth and inexperience in diplomacy. She was an asset to both of her people. She was also apparently betrothed to Lord Connor of Aurelius, a suitable if unexpected match. Overall, the new head of the Council impressed him. He hated the idea that he had been sent here to kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

Running

Running

Running had always been an escape for Joy. She enjoyed loosing herself in the motion and pushing her body to its absolute limit. She was so focused on her run around the track and listening to her iPod that she didn't even sense the person coming up behind her before it was too late.

"I was wondering where you had gone." Connor started to keep pace with her. "You're usually not an early riser."

"I have a lot on my mind…. with the negotiations." Joy explained.

Connor looked at her critically. He knew what was really bothering her, but he wasn't going to force her hand. He would be there when she was ready to talk about it. Until then he might as well enjoy some alone time with his fiancée.

&

After her run and shower with Connor, Joy decided to visit Will. Connor was the love of her life, but today she needed to see her only family member and twin brother. She was surprised to hear muffled voices when she approached Will's apartment. Her brother wasn't known for being very social, well at least not at noon on a Tuesday. When she opened the door she froze.

"Where's my Joy? Where's daddy's little girl?" Joy could feel her pulse race as she listened to the voice of her dead father. "There she is"

"Daddy" she cried as Will came bolting out of the living room to hold her.

"I'm sorry. I was watching home movies and I didn't realize you were coming over," Will gasped. "It was just today and I felt like I had to watch them."

"I know. I'm sorry I got so upset. It was just the shock of hearing his voice. I'm better now I promise." Joy assured him. "Can I watch with you?" She asked him sheepishly.

"You don't even have to ask." He smiled weakly as he led his sister into the living room to watch home movies on the anniversary of their parent's death.


	5. Chapter 5

"Great job girls, I''ll see you tomorrow for our next training session" Joy smiled at her class. She loved working out with the young slayers. Training them to defend themselves in battle.

"Lady Summers, you show remarkable skill with the young slayers." Thomas had approached her so silently she hadn't heard him.

"I hope atleast some of my efforts and those of the other teachers keep them alive. The life of a slayer can be extremely short."

"Yes it can, I was hoping I could persuade you to discuss some of the finer points of this morning's meeting over dinner."

"I'd like to, but I have a previous engagement."

"Of course, I'd imagine Lord Angel is waiting for you."

"Actually I'm meeting a slayer friend of mine. See you tomorrow."

&

"I'm not sure. It's really pretty, but I just don't know if it's perfect." Joy sighed.

"I wish I could help, but I'm not much of a fashion expert." Tiffany said sypathetically.

"No, but I am," Brooke smiled as she walked in. "Sorry I'm late, but traffic was horrible."

"I'm just glad to see you." Joy hugged her friend.

"Hey, I promised in third grade to be your maid of honor. I wasn't going to back out now."

"Except that your my matron of honor instead."

"I wasn't going to turn down Hunter for you either." Brooke laughed as she showed Joy and Tiffany her wedding ring. "So now that I'm married lets find you the perfect wedding dress to make Connor's eyes pop out of their sockets."


	6. Chapter 6

"How is Brooke?" Connor asked when Joy walked through the door.

"She's great." Joy smiled putting down her purse and walking into the living room where Connor was sitting in the recliner. "I'm glad that we put that whole mess behind us, besides in the end we both got the person we were meant to be with." She straddled him and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"Not that I don't admire the enthusiasm, but what brought this on?" Connor pulled away confused.

"Forget It," Joy stood up. "I was just under the impression that I hadn't seen my fiancé all day and he might have missed me as much as I missed him. A stupid mistake I won't make again." Joy stormed out of the living room and Connor heard the bedroom door slam.

"Well that went well."

&

"So in conclusion, I think we have reached an agreement that benefits us all." Joy had done it. She had finished the negotiations in a timely, suitable manner. She looked over at Connor. Now if she could only manage to keep her relationship in such a great shape.

"Lady Summers of Aurelius" Thomas kissed her hand. "It has been a pleasure as always. I was wondering if I might take you out tonight to celebrate the negotiations since I will be leaving tomorrow."

"You're not staying for the wedding?" Joy asked.

"Unfortunately, there is much unrest in the Order that the news of this treaty will alleviate," Thomas explained.

She looked over at Connor again, "I think I can find a few hours for dinner."

&

"And then she left with him," Connor was pacing around Will's apartment.

"You know that Joy isn't interested in Thomas and making you pace around jealous is exactly the reaction she was looking for," Will advised Connor. "Look I know you're upset and I know my sister can be a jerk sometimes, but the loser is leaving tomorrow and despite the many knock down, dragged out fights the two of you have had she is still wearing your engagement ring. I think you have already won this war."

"What?" Connor asked puzzled. "You think I'm worried about Joy cheating on me with Thomas? I'm worried about Thomas trying to kill her for Drusilla or some other member of the Order of Aurelius that would like to take us down."

&

"It was terrible," Joy talked to Brooke on her cell phone. "I mean I only went out to dinner to make Connor jealous and the entire time Thomas is flirting with me asking me to run away with him. I was just glad I got out of there as quickly as I could."

"It sounds horrible," Brooke agreed, "but at least he is gone tomorrow, you and Connor are getting married this weekend, and I have the best bachelorette party planned."

"Sounds great, but…" suddenly Joy heard the click of the bomb detonator seconds before it went off.

&

"You were supposed to kill her personally," Dru screamed at Thomas.

"I thought a bomb after I was already on the plane might be more inconspicuous," Thomas sneered. "Besides there is no way she could survive that explosion and maybe she took that annoying fiancé and some of her slayers with her."

"Next time keep me informed, or I will not give you another chance to explain yourself," Dru stormed out of the room.

Thomas did not feel guilty. He had given Joy every chance to run away with him. Well if he couldn't have her he wasn't leaving her for that jerk Connor. "She got what she deserved."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N This is my last Buffy Fanfiction for awhile. I am starting a really cool Twilight Fanfiction called Imprinting. Thank you so much for being so kind and supportive over the years. A part of me will always remember my Buffy years.

&

"And after the sexy vampire and his beautiful fiancée finally got married without too much fighting at the reception. Despite the fact that there were lots of vampires and humans all thrown into the same room together. The vampire whisked his young bride to a deserted island where they had lots of loud obnoxious sex and destroyed several pillows and a headboard before she got pregnant." Brooke finished summarizing Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer to Joy in the hospital where she was recovering from the blast that had destroyed her apartment.

"And people read this crap?" Joy asked. "You know that's not how it happens. A vampire and a human having a baby after their first try. Contrary to me and my fiancé's existence, it takes a miracle for them to have a baby."

"And there were two of us," Will smiled as he came in. "Of course they were really hoping for a boy."

"That doesn't make you special, that makes you annoying," Joy rolled her eyes at her brother. "Besides I got all of the Slayer powers. Any sign of Thomas?"

"No, Hunter and Connor are still looking, but he went underground as soon as he found out you survived the blast." Will squeezed his sister's hand. "You are going to be fine and we will hunt him down and kill him for this. The entire Order of Aurelius and the Slayer Council are after this guy. He won't survive long."

&

"Honey, I'm Home," Connor joked as he opened the door.

"You're back," Joy smiled as she practically jumped on her husband as he came through the door kissing him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I have some good news that should keep me around the house more."

"What?" she asked intrigued.

"Brooke and Hunter killed Thomas. It's all over."

"Oh Connor," she buried herself in his strong chest. "I've been so worried."

"I know, but your safe now and we can try working on that fairytale of yours." He smiled whisking her off her feet and cradling her in his arms and kissing her. "Just as long as we don't name her Renessemee."


End file.
